The present invention is related to aquariums and more particularly to an aquarium for mounting inside a vehicle to keep living water animals and water plants.
Regular aquariums are generally installed indoors for keeping living water animals and water plants. It is an idea of the present inventor to install an aquarium inside a vehicle by utilizing the batteries of a vehicle to constantly operate an air pump to pump air into the aquarium. By means of constantly turning on the power of a vehicle, a vehicle is easy to start in all conditions, and because of the installation of an aquarium inside a vehicle, a driver may have less tendency to speed.